


Protection

by shallowness



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-01
Updated: 2005-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the umbrellas in his coat-stand were broken and bent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Set during season 6, post 'Tabula Rasa' but mini-spoiler for 'End of Days' 7.21. Thanks to FridayAngel for the beta. Written as part of the first line meme for fabu, based on her first line "Autumn was coming on fast with torrential rains and high winds."

Autumn was coming on fast with torrential rains and high winds. All of the umbrellas in his coat-stand were broken or bent. O, to be in California, back where umbrellas were as foreign as a quiet night in with no zombie invaders...

No, that wasn't true. Giles frowned; remembering the award her classmates had given Buffy and the surprise and warmth on her face that night. He wondered where it was kept now, back where the sun was relentless.

But his Jaffa Cake stash was running low, so he chose what looked like the sturdiest option and braved the weather.

\- fin -

Feedback is loved.


End file.
